Cleaning up trouble
by yui7uyyuyu
Summary: Elsa tries to find someone who is like her and really understands her.But she doesn't realize the one has been there by her all along. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf embark on a epic journey to help Elsa to find the one. Elias a cleaner to right hand man to Elsa decides to tag along, but Elias a deadly secret even he forgets. Rated T for something.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**My first fan fiction!Please review so I can have the spirit to write more for you guys.  
**

Now picture this it's 4 'o' clock in the morning , Elsa is still sleeping cozily in her bed, her hair was a mess, she was lying face down on her bed and you could see a slight hint of saliva dribbling down her cheek. But the thing is she was snoring. Yep Elsa had so many errands to run after everyone accepted her as queen.

Suddenly, Elsa was woken by noises of clattering, she wanted to sleep more but as queen it was her duty to investigate. Elsa pushed away her blanket, grabbed her lantern and walked drowsily in her nightgown to find the source of the noise.

Elsa peeked in the great hall, only to find about a couple hundred buckets that use to be full of water spilled across the floor. But something else caught Elsa's eye, standing at the center of the hall was a man. A man with black hair as black as night, but what Elsa found amazing about his hair was that it was neatly combed to the right and not a single strand of hair seemed to be out of place. The man looked rather dashing, nothing seemed to be wrong about him. His pale white skin and the fact his taller than Elsa didn't really bother her. But what made Elsa's mind fixed on him was his violet eyes, his eyes were dark but sparkled when in the darkness. Elsa had meet people with green, blue and hazel eyes, but never in her life she met someone with violet eyes.

"Ahem …is there to be a problem?" asked the mysterious man.

"Uh…err…ahem to me?" Elsa turned around to check if he was referring to anybody else. The man just nodded and smiled faintly at Elsa.

"I just want to find out what is a man doing at 4'o'clock in the morning."

"I'm sorry ma'am I only answer to the queen."

"As in a matter of fact I am the queen." Elsa answered while putting her hands on her hip and raising her nose.

The man looked up to Elsa in shock and bowed.

"My apologies my queen." Raising his head and tipping over more buckets of water.

"Who are you, and just what are you doing?" asked Elsa with a cross face.

"I'm Elias of the cleaning department." Elias gave another bow.

"Well Elias of the cleaning department you didn't answer my second question." while crossing her arms.

"Relax your majesty, you will soon find out, plus call me Elias."

"Fine, Elias." Elsa sighed while rolling her eyes.

"Hey Elias!" came a joyful voice behind Elsa. It was Olaf, he was holding a pair of brushes and a pair of mops somehow became his second pair of arms.

"Woo there Olaf that's a handful." said Elias while helping Olaf.

"Olaf…yo- you know him?" asked Elsa with a surprised face.

"Of course…everybody knows him." Olaf looked at Elsa and smiled happily at her.

"What are you both trying to do?" asked Elsa with a puzzled face.

"Cleaning" said Olaf while giggling excitedly.

"That's that." Elias had finished tying the brushes to both of his feet, and tied the mops on his back.

"I'll just need a ramp." Elias scratched his head.

"Oh…oh….I know!" exclaimed Olaf

"Maybe Elsa can use her powers to make an ice ramp." while smiling broadly at Elsa.

"But…but…bu-

"Really…you could do that, your majesty?"

"Oh…please Elsa…" Olaf pleaded with his wide snowman smile.

"Hmm…if you both insist." Elsa shot out ice from the ground by the wave of her the ice spiraled into a ramp.

"Wow, beautiful." breathed Elias while gazing at the ice ramp.

"What is?" asked Elsa

"Your powers." Elias answered while looking at Elsa with his mouth open.

Elsa blushed

"Let's get started."

Elias began climbing up the ramp.

"Oh…before I forget."

Elias stopped climbing and slid back down.

"What is it?" asked Elsa

"I'll need a helmet."

"Don't be daft you don't need a helmet you'll be just fi-

Elsa was interrupted by Elias serious looking face.

"Oh all right." Elsa quickly covered Elias's crown with solid ice.

"Now I am ready." as Elias knocked the ice helmet.

Elias climbed up the ramp again. As he reached the top Olaf shouted "Are you ready!" Elias just smiled and a gave a thumbs up. Elias closed his eyes, took a deep breath and counted

"3,2….1." Elias opened his eyes and shouted

"GERONIMO!"

Elias gave himself a little push and slid down. Using the brushes which was tied to his feet as ice skates he skated gracefully across the floor. This seemed to entertain Olaf and even cracked a smile on Elsa's face. Every inch of the floor that Elias skated on shined sparkled and also the main objective clean. As good as the fun sounded things were about to turn around. Elias was finished 'skate cleaning' the floor so he tried to stop but he just could not stop. He tried to brake by using the mops that were on his back but both of the mops snapped instantly.

Olaf ran into Elias front direction and tried to use his body to stop Elias…but sadly failed miserably. Instead Olaf's head decided to join party. Elias looked at both of his hands to find Olaf's head in his grasp Elias was relaxed about that, but as he looked to the front he started to scream. In such desperate moments Olaf asked "Why are you screaming, this is supposed to be fun." As he looked up to Elias and smiled.

Elias just gave a 'are you kidding me face' because Elias knew the thing that was separating him and untimely death was….a window and also a crush 30 foot drop into solid ground. As Elias and Olaf were closing into death, well maybe not Olaf just Elias. Elsa quickly constructed an ice barrier. As soon as Elias saw the barrier Elias tucked Olaf close to his chest.

"Brace for impact!"

The exploding sound of the impact filled the hall, then a few moments later silence. Elsa crept slowly to the crash site.

"Hello, Elias are you still alive?"

She waited for an answer…

"Ugh…where am I?"

Elsa looked up

"Oh oh...oh maybe were in heaven?!"

Then smiled

"Hey, hey, grab my butt." Elias grabs Olaf butt which was frantically running in circles.

"Oh yeah , that feels better."

Elias stood up and brushed off the 'crash dust' that was on him.

"You need to clean up." Elsa pointed out

"Puff…says the old hag with bad hairdo."

"Did you just cal-

"Yep he did." said Olaf

Elias just sarcastically bowed at Elsa. As Elias was about to raise his head up a snowball came crashing into his face.

"Oh…I'm so gonna get you for this."

"Try me." challenged Elsa

Elias Chased after Elsa but couldn't get her, she was too fast. After a mere of ten seconds of chasing and laughing.

"Ahem." came women's voice from the doorway.

"Are you finished playing little children?" a man's voice followed

Elias and Elsa stopped in their current positions and they turned around to see where the voices came from. It was Anna and Kris toff.

"Having a little fun with Elsa, eh Elias?" asked Anna while crossing her arms.

"Yo-you know him too?" asked Elsa

"I told you so Elsa" told Olaf

"No…no..no…um we were j-

"Exercising." Elsa interrupted

"Yeah….just morning exercise." Elias agreed nervously to Elsa's excuse

"Elsa you have a big day today." said Anna

"Why…what do we have today?" Elsa asked while trying to think

"Your proposes." answered Anna.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Problems

**Sorry that I accidentally put my fanfic in the wrong category, so keep on reading!**

Elsa, eyes filled with shock as she slapped herself. She clenched her jaw in disbelief and little bit of joy that she almost forgot about her proposes. All her life she lived behind the door of love, never wanting to explore it and she wanted it to stay like that for her whole life.

"That's why I am here, I knew I couldn't clean the hall in time, and then Olaf came in and gave me this idea." Elias clarified.

"Well thank you for waking me up VERY early in the morning, well then I best be going." Elsa concluded.

"Can I tag along, I need to go somewhere and I would really like some company." Elias asked nervously.

"Yes you may." Elsa agreed

"The mess Elsa?" Anna pointed behind Elsa.

Both Elias and Elsa looked behind their backs to see the ice barrier still standing. At Elsa's command the ice barrier simply melted away.

"Where is Olaf?" Elsa curiously asked.

"He decided to pick up the buckets." Elias answered while following up behind Elias.

While Elsa and Elias were busy with each other, Kristoff and Anna had already drifted off.

"So what are we going to do today?" Anna's eyes rolled at Kristoff.

"I've got to harvest some ice, I don't know about you."

"Aww do you have to?" as she looked at Kristoff with her puppy eyes.

"You know I have to." Kristoff gave a light kiss on Anna's forehead.

"Get back before my birthday, promise?" Anna gave Kristoff a light kiss then she skipped off to her room. As Anna disappeared from Kristoff sight, immediately Kristoff started to panic, he ran back and forth frantically while thinking

"How could I've forgot, what am I going to do, what am I going give to her. After seconds of panicking the 'idea light bulb lit up. Kristoff ran as fast as he could to find. Speaking of the reindeer, Sven was sleeping soundly whilst dreaming of swimming valley full of carrots; you could see the joy of his that he was enjoying it. Suddenly, the stable's doors flung open.

"Wake up buddy, come on we don't have much time." while slapping Sven on the face.

"Why was the matter?" Kristoff acted Sven

"Well I forgot about Anna's birthday and I just remembered because Anna just told me, I'ts tomorrow and I need to get a gift for her, fast."

"But every shop is closed at theses hours."

"Not every shop buddy." Kristoff patted Sven.

Kristoff and Sven felt like there being watched. Both of them surveyed the room, and standing there was Olaf his face filling with shock and a mixture of joy.

"I'm gonna tell everyone." Olaf gasped.

"Don't you dare." Kristoff launched himself at Olaf as he got his grip on Olaf.

"Why?"

"It's supposed to be a surprise." Kristoff whispered.

"Oh…I see now."

"I need to go now." Kristoff said while letting go of Olaf.

Kristoff quickly climbed onto Sven and whispered

"Go as fast as you can buddy."

Kristoff giving a tap, as they both shot out of the stable Olaf just sighs and watch them both ride into the distance.

"Kristoff?!" Anna called for her beloved boyfriend as she entered the stable.

"Oh why hello there Anna." Olaf greeted warmly.

"Olaf, fancy meeting you here, have you seen Kristoff." Anna was startled by the snowman's warm welcome.

"Oh yeah Kristoff he just left in a hurry, he said forgetting something important, not telling you about and telling me to keep it a secret and telling me to keep it a secret from you." Olaf blurted out.

"….which he didn't tell me to do." Olaf slowly realized what he just said

A fiery tense started to build inside of Anna after hearing Olaf utter the word 'secret'.

Anna glared at Olaf at fiercely as the snowman started to melt inside out, her eyes were still fixed on Olaf as she asked

"Not telling me what?!"

* * *

Elias and Elsa were walking two abreast along the corridor as awkward silence filled the air.

Elsa's mind started to fill up with many ideas on how to break the silence, she became like Anna, the sister who was always bursting with ideas.

"So…what are you still doing here?" Elsa asked

"I am just going to pay my ma-…mother a visit."

"So your mother works here, what's her name?"

"Yeah she does work here, she's-

"Elias!" a shrieking voice killed the conversation.

A woman came crashing into Elias's open arms.

"Gerda?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Are you alright, is mommy's son alright?" asked Gerda while checking Elias from head to toe.

"Mother I'm fine, please stop." Elias pleaded.

"No son, I insist." Gerda scolded Elias.

Elsa tried to hold in her laughter.

"Mother please, don't worry about…I'm-I'm just worried about you mother, you're temperature is rising." while touching his mother's forehead.

"No I'm just fine." Gerda replied.

Elsa came forth and felt Gerda's forehead to see if this was serious.

"Gerda it is no joke, you must rest." Elsa advised.

"I agree mother you're no condition to work." Elias agreed.

"No…no I'm jus-

Gerda started to cough violently, she lost control of herself, she fell down but luckily Elias caught her

"Mother, are you alright?" Elias asked worriedly.

I'm fine." Gerda coughed.

"Elsa, get some help." Elias commanded.

* * *

The bell jingled loudly as Kristoff entered the shop.

"Hello!" Oaken greeted.

Kristoff covered his face with his bandana so that Oaken can't recognize him, thinking he was still mad at him.

"So what brings you here?"

"Oh I'm looking for a ring…ahem maybe an engagement ring?" Kristoff coughed trying to adjust his voice.

"Those will be at our love department." Oaken pointed to a part of the room that showcased a tuxedo besides a white wedding dress, behind that there were a chain of red and white roses that formed a love heart pattern.

"I don't see the ring." Kristoff quickly remarked.

"Oh silly me." Oaken chuckled, as he pulled out a black case from the drawer just in front of him. He pushed the case slowly towards Kristoff. Kristoff quickly opened up the case as he saw the most ravishing sight he has ever seen. There it was, the perfect gift for Anna. The ring was made of solid pure gold, it was lined with sliver and there it was the core of the ring. A diamond shape ruby green-nish in colour shining in Kristoff's eyes.

"How much is it?" asked Kristoff.

"It will be 500." said Oaken rather coldly.

Kristoff heart just stopped after hearing the three digit number. Kristoff stormed up to Oaken, pulling down his bandanna and yelled

"Do you know what did I go through, I had to travel 90 kilometers, had to go through a pack of wolves sleeping and the worst part is had to get out of bed very early!"

"Vwait , I know you, you're that crazy fellow that other day!" Oaken exclaimed.

"I am sorry Oaken, I'm just in a hurry, can you please lower the price?" pleaded Kristoff.

"No I just simply can't." Oaken rejected.

Kristoff lowered his head in disappointment as he dragged himself to the door. The back door suddenly flung open as one of Oaken's son came barging in and cried

"There is no more ice!"

"Vwat!" Oaken rose from his position.

"Far vwhat vwill vwe do?" he desperately asked.

Suddenly an idea popped into Kristoff's mind.

"So I guess I'll be going." said Kristoff trying to make it obvious.

"Vwait you sell ice ja?"

"As in a matter of fact I do." Kristoff smirked.

"I need the ice please…please." Oaken begged.

"I don't know… if you sell me the ring for a lower price say maybe 50 we can work up a deal."

"No I just can't." Oaken disagreed.

"Please far, the family needs it." Oaken's son pleaded.

"I'll make it easier for you…you give the ring for free exchange for sled load of ice and I'll buy 5 bottles of your sun lotion." Kristoff offered while extending his hand out.

Oaken bit his lip unsure with what Kristoff had offered…..

"Alright we have a deal." Oaken agreed while shaking hands with Kristoff.

"I'll deliver ice as soon as possible." Kristoff assured them both.

Kristoff walked out the door a happy man. He ran up to Sven and hugged him tightly.

"Alright Sven, we need to get back to the castle so we can get the sled." Sven just snorted as a yes. Little did Kristoff know what was waiting for him back at the castle.

* * *

**So I have finished the second chapter for you guys just before schools starts. But I will still be working on the fanfic. So keep on reading and reviewing! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The contract

Time passed as noon turned into evening. Elias looked down sadly at his mother's pale face, as he sat beside her bed in despair.

"I will always be by your side mother." Elias comforting his mother.

Elsa came walking down the wall as she saw Kai standing looking silently through the window. She saw Elias there, sitting in despair.

"How long has Elias been there?" Elsa asked as she stood beside Kai.

Since Gerda fell sick." Kai sighed.

"Don't worry Kai she will be fine." Elsa gave Kai a assuring pat on the shoulder."

"Kai, may I ask a favor, can please send letters to the eastern, northern and western isles to hold the proposes for a while."

"Yes my queen." Kai quickly left.

"May I come in?" Elsa knocked while opening the door slightly.

"Yes you may." Elias answered faintly.

"How is she?" Elsa grabbed a chair and sat right next to Elias.

"She is ….she just fine." Elias stuttered.

Elsa looked at Gerda lying in her silent and unmoved. She pitied her, Gerda, the woman who raised her since she could remember.

"Don't you have errands to run?" Elias asked

"I have delayed them for a while, for Gerda."

Gerda took hold of Elias as she turned her weakly head to him. Elias as she turned her head to him. Elias moved in closer as she whispered something into his ears. Elias just nodded in reply and stood up.

"So Elsa you must be hungry." Elias clasped his hands.

"I would like some mince pie, if you can make one."

"Of course I can…..I think." Elias asked himself.

"Oh Elias can you make hot cup of cocoa, please?"

"Sure thing."

As Elias left the room, Elsa moved in a little closer to Gerda.

"All my life you have been there raising me, teaching me and being a second mother to me." A tear ran down Elsa's cheek.

Elsa laid her head on the bed as she flashed back to the happy moments of her life, Gerda weakly whispered into Elsa's ears. Realizing what Gerda whispered, Elsa ran for the door.

"I will be right back."

Gerda only gave a weak smile.

* * *

Sven stopped by the sled, Kristoff stepped of him. Kristoff walked up to sled and tied the rope from the harness to the sled.

"Ahem."

Kristoff cartwheel backwards and stumbled into the sled. Kristoff peeked out as he saw Anna standing crossing her arms. Kristoff quickly arose also seeing Olaf who was twiddling with his stick fingers.

"Fancy seeing you here." Kristoff said nervously

"So could care to tell…..

"It is not what you think." Kristoff interrupted

"But krist-

"I forgot about your birthday Anna, so I panicked, now I am going get it, I am sorry for going to early."

"Awwww I was going ask why do you keep forgetting to bring your cookie carrots." said Anna calmly, while holding up a basket-load of freshly made carrots.

Kristoff was shocked how well Anna was handling this. Both Olaf and Kristoff stared at each other seeing how 'feisty pants' so cool and relaxed.

"Shocked?" Anna giggled.

"Wait…what…why?" Kristoff was confused.

"Olaf told me already, I was about go on a fiery rampage as I realised how much you cared to get a present for me." Anna walked up to Kristoff as she gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

Kristoff blushed crimson red.

"So what is the present?" Anna whispered as her finger rolled down Kristoff chest.

"Wait for your birthday, feisty pants." Kristoff gave a kiss to Anna.

"I need to go now." as Kristoff parted from the kiss.

"Bye!" Anna waved good bye at Kristoff.

Kristoff waved back as climbed onto Sven as they both trotted, bringing the sled with them.

* * *

The scent of hot mince pie and hot cocoa filled the air; Elias walked carefully holding the tray. The door creaked as he entered the room. There he saw Gerda lying peacefully. On the right side of the room he saw Elsa who was wearing semi-circular glasses. You have to admit Elsa looks damn sexy, but Elias didn't.

"What did I miss?" Elias asked closing the door behind.

"Nothing much." Elsa said.

"You seem busy." Elias remarked.

Putting the tray down as he glanced over to the VERY long piece of paper that Elsa was busy writing on.

"What are you doing old ha…..your majesty." Elias just remembering that Gerda was I the room.

"Just finishing your contract." Elsa twisted her head as her tongue stick out

"My contract?"

Elias walked curiously up to Elsa as she handed him the contract to him. Elias's eyeballs were rapidly moved side to side, scanning every word, punctuations and ink blobs on the piece of paper. His eyeballs suddenly stopped as he zoomed in at a paragraph. While that was happening, Elsa walked to the scent of the delicious smell as she took bite out of it.

"What do you mean by being your right hand man?" Elias asked.

"It means to be my helper in any way possible plus you have to loyal to me with everything I say." Elsa mumbled loudly.

"I know what it means, I meant why me?"

Finishing the last bits of mince pie, Elsa crafted an ice handkerchief out thin air and wiped away the tiny bits of crumbles that was left on her lips. She walked up to Elias as took the contract and rolled it and rolled it more (It is very long don't judge). Walking out the door she called Elias using her hand.

"Come Elias walk with me." Elsa invited.

Elias quickly stood up to catch up with the snow queen. Elias caught up with Elsa as she exhaled

"When I was 16 years old both my parents died, the king and queen died and all I had left who were close, Anna and Gerda, but back then I had to stay away from Anna to protect her or so I thought, Gerda being the closest to the king and queen she had already knew of my powers, she pampered me with the all in the love in the world, saying that I was not a monster, now I want to return that favour." Elsa finished as she offered the scrolled up contract.

"I have no idea what to do, I have no experience." Elias started hyperventilate.

"Wow slow down Elias, I will guide you, remember do it for your mother." Elsa wrapped Elias's fingers around the contract, calming him down.

"Yes for mother." Elias breathed. Elsa drew closer to face as she gazed into Elias's violet eyeballs.

"Can I sign the contract?" Elias broke away.

Not realising where did she gaze off to. Elias laid the contract on the dining as searched were to sign.

"Hand me your glasses." Elsa gave her glasses to Elias wore them and found the signing spot instantly.

"Pen?" Elias looked up. Elsa quickly made a frozen quill pen with just a flick of her fingers.

"Here your glasses, I would like to keep them but they capture your old age." Elias smirked. After signing.

Elias exploded with laughter but it did not last very long, a snowball flew right into Elias as he backed wiping away the snow from his face.

"Why did you do that?"

Elsa just pointed to a section of the contract that was covered in snow. Elias quickly wiped the snow off, as he mumbled out the section.

"I hereby blalalalalaa…if you displease the queen she has the right to SMOTHER ME WITH SNOWBALLS?"

"I did not YET smother you in snowballs, this is just a warning, be careful next time." Elsa pointed out.

"Yes your majesty." Elias sighed.

"Hey you guys!" Olaf's jolly voice echoed across the dining room.

"So what is up?" Anna came skipping behind Olaf.

Anna quickly scanned the room as she summarized what was going. A wide grin slithered onto her face.

"It is not what you think, Anna." Elsa and Elias said simultaneously.

"All these years Elias, being the geek of school you finally flirt a girl." Anna laughed. (That's another story, it will later show up.)

"What do you mean by geek?" Elias pondered.

"What do you mean by girl?" Elsa fiercely asked.

"Nothing…ha-ha…just nothing." Anna broke away from her laughter.

"So do you want some cookies?" Olaf gutted in.

"Sure…why not?" Elias shrugged.

All of them laughed and munched there cookies as Elias told the story of him signing the contract. They all reached to Gerda's room. Elias saw Kai walking up to him lowering his head; he knew that something was going on.

"Elias, Gerda is gone."

**Hey there fellow readers, it's been a while since I've updated a chapter, because of school and other issues. But I will continue on writing more and more chapters.**

**I want to ask….do you readers want me deliver this story piece by piece or a full 1500 words chapter. Just let me know. **

**There will some action in the next chapter, so keep on reading!**

**Much love, **

**Seven.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Mask

The following day;

The day dragged on: the sky had barely changed at all throughout the day. The chilling wind pushed the ship into motion as it was heading for Arendelle. It was raining, a thin drizzle that traveled horizontally in the wind.

"So what is the current status?" Prince James asked.

"It is almost five o' clock, the weather seems decent and we are closing in Arendelle by my calculations we will there by night." Becket reported.

"Good and what of the crew?"

"Every men still on ship and in tip-top shape."

As Prince James and Becket were inspecting, a crew member who was scrubbing the deck accidentally spilled a bucket of water near Prince James. The crew member was relieved that it didn't hit Prince James's slick leather boots.

"Oi…watch were you're scrubbing, you have might hit the prince." Becket scolded him furiously.

With his hand signalling Becket to calm down, Prince James walked over to the crew member as he picked up the bucket and handed it to him.

"Don't worry it was just an accident, you are free to go." Prince James smiled.

"Thank you, your majesty." As the he fiddled off.

"I expect you to be nice to the crew Becket, they also have a life." Prince James reminded.

Becket and Prince James halted as they both saw something.

"What in the world." Becket saw a glimpse of a ship in the distance.

"Navigator, what is that?"

Quickly pulling out a telescope the navigator stared into it.

"It's a…a VIKING SHIP!" the navigator replied.

Suddenly a harpoon flew by as it pierced the main mast, another harpoon followed finishing the job.

"BATTLE STATIONS!" Becket commanded

The Viking ship drew closer and closer but kept a distance. Prince James drew out his twin swords readying himself, as for the crew they did the same. There was a worrying silence at first then a spray of arrows rained over the crew killing five of the crew instantly.

Coming out of nowhere a streak of white energy swiftly moved across the deck as it slashed through the outwitted crew members. James's followed the track of death left as it leads closer to James. James primed himself as he scanned the deck for movement; his reflex automatically sprang into action blocking the attack. To James he saw horror, the man had a scar that ran his eye sealing it, but James was freaked by his unnatural stich smile across his face.

They both backed away , waiting to strike, taking the chance the stitched man lashed out, but James kept blocking his attacks. They both lashed out at each other, this time James had a plan blocking the attacks using one sword, as he thrusts the other right into the stitched man's chest.

The stitched man abruptly dropped his swords, as he stumbled a few steps back he hands were quavering trying to pull the sword out, then the man dropped dead. But he didn't fall he just stood there with his head lumped down. A sudden twitch caught James attention, holding the sword left in his hand he was ready for anything. The twitching was out of control, but as soon James wanted to act the man disappeared.

James rolled forward after hearing a crossbow being fired. Dodging every arrow relentlessly that came at him, an arrow managed to hit him merely piercing his flesh, he knew he couldn't do this forever he needed time to catch his breath. The constant rain of arrows came to a sudden stop, but the floor started to shake violently, with no time to react a something or something massive was charging at James. It let out a raging punch that lobbed James across the deck as he breached the bridge instantly knocking him out of unconscious

Battered and bruised James awoken from the harsh experience he realized that his wasn't the only one to survive. There six crew members left including Becket all tied in happy reunion but some of them were still unconscious except for Becket. James looked up as he saw the gang who let hell loose on his ship. He could identify one of them who was the stitched man still having James's sword stuck in his chest presumably keeping it as a souvenir. To James's right side a man standing five foot tall wearing a bandana that nearly covered his entire face, whistling whilst polishing his rigged crossbow. Then a tall and broad figure loomed as the floor trembled before his thundering footsteps, James estimated him to be exactly 11 feet tall from his shadow.

"Well what do we have here." A voice echoed.

A figure walked into the scene, he wore an iron mask that coated his face almost like it was a part of him. James could only see his blood-lust eyes staring into his. Behind the masked figure a woman with wavy black hair combed neatly, who was examining James like a hawk.

"Looks like a reunion." The man chuckled evilly.

"I didn't kill the captain did I?" he boasted.

"No, that rat is with this lot." The gunman scowled with a thick accent as lifted James head with his cross bow.

"So what is your name son?" the iron man asked.

"Speak, rat!" the gunman yelled while flinching his finger on the trigger.

"That's enough, maybe he needs an introduction." he smirked.

"My name is Marshall, you have heard of have me right?" Marshall asked.

"No." James answered feebly.

"So the rat speaks." the gunman hissed.

"Of course you haven't, no one cared or feared me until I put on this mask."

"So what happens if I rip that mask out of your face, which I'll gladly do." James smirked.

"It will be extremely painful, for you." The words that came out made James shiver with fear.

"So it seems that my marksman, Marko, likes you lot." Marshall commented.

"Yeah right." Marko spat.

"Also you had a busy session with my sword specialist, Scarecrow; he is a special one indeed." Marshall pointed to the zombie like figure, who pulled the sword from his chest and did a slitting gesture to his throat as a sign of a possible death threat.

"Now for my demolish expert, Jax." The colossal being took a step mighty step forward; the sound of his fist clenching rattled the air like storm.

"My most trusted first mate, Furia." Furia flicked her fingers as a bright red flame shone violently.

"I see you're not Vikings." James pointed out.

"Indeed we are not, this just a souvenir that I borrowed permanently." Marshall grinned devilishly.

James was shocked with this group of people with amazing skill and attributes. Marshall stepped forward examining every facial detail of James.

"So what is a charming man on this fine vessel, looking for?" Marshall inquired.

"It's none of your business." James spat onto Marshall Iron face.

Everyone wanted to attack James after doing that disgusting act. But Marshall calms all of them down. Marshall did a command with his finger as Jax nod in reply. Jax disappeared for a mere seconds as a person was flung over to Marshall landing painfully.

"It will be stupid of me to kill you, being captain of this ship, but this soul is indeed of taking.

It was the crew member from earlier, he was sobbing in fear begging for Marshall to spare his life. This really shocked James, Marshalls slowly changed as it formed in to axe. Marshall kicks the crew member to the ground as he swayed back his hand axe waiting the moment to strike. Marshall gave a time window to James to think. James struggled trying to break free but it was too late. Marshall's had already sliced through. James glared terrified, as he saw the fear in that was trapped in the crew member's eyes.

"Fine I'll talk." James cursed.

"Seems our man has come to his senses." Marshall's came back to normal.

"Me and my crew are heading for Arendelle."

"Hmmm Arendelle and what is your motive?"

"I was going to….propose to the queen." James gulped.

"Ahhhh… a queen you say, what is so special about that come this far to propose to her?" Marshall intrigued.

"They say she has an amazing gift, a gift of…..of winter." James sobbed, he was broken, both physical and mentally.

"Since you have cooperated with me so well, I am going to spare your lives." Marshall turned back to his ship, with a satisfied grin.

The others followed behind him.

"So where are we setting for?" Furia asked.

"Arendelle." Marshall answered gazing into the distance.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think?**

**The next chapter will be out soon, so just wait.**

**Much love Seven.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The night

"Ouch!" Anna whined, smacking Elsa's hand.

"Will you quit that!?" Elsa hissed, stroking her hands gently.

"But it hurts!"

"I was just combing you hair!" Elsa exclaimed.

Anna coming back to her senses sat back into her previous position, as Elsa resumed combing Anna's hair.

"I'm sorry, but…it's just…I feel so excited, for tonight." Anna's fingers were wriggling uncontrollably on her hands, wanting to be free.

"I know Anna, but you have to control yourself." Elsa laced the finishing touches on Anna's twin braid-locks.

"You're certainly an expert." Anna commented, playing with her hair.

"What should I wear?" Elsa murmured whilst searching for the perfect dress.

"Maybe you can where your old coronation dress? Anna nervously suggested, not trying to bring up memories.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Anna was relieved that Elsa gave a questioning shrug in reply.

""So how was your day with Kristoff?" Elsa asked whilst searching in her massive wardrobe.

"Just the usual sweet heart, but today he said he was going to give a surprise besides him bringing his family over here." Anna babbled, fidgeting with the furniture.

Elsa's eyes widened at the word surprise, knowing what Kristoff was about to do.

"So how about you Elsa, did you have fun with Elias?"

His name caught Elsa's attention, but she didn't hook it.

"What about him" Elsa asked, pulling out her old long sleeved black-turquoise dress, heading for her small dressing room.

"Oh I don't know, but when you're around him, you seem really happy, and the last time you were happy because of a guy was a long time ago, except for Kristoff."

Finally Elsa came out, stunning Anna very much.

"So what do you think?" Elsa presented.

"You look sexy, ur…I mean you're beautiful-err, but I advise you to keep your hair braided." Anna blurted.

"So returning to the subject of Elias?" Anna tried.

"Enough Anna, he is a nice guy but I would rather rule Arendelle by myself." Elsa answered.

"Don't worry Anna, I will be fine, tonight we focus on your birthday." Elsa assured Anna, pulling out a wooden box with gold coated on it, there was a label that read, _To Anna, with love._

* * *

"Come on out Elias!" Kristoff and Olaf encouraged.

"No, I look ridiculous." Elisa answered.

"It can be that bad." Kristoff said.

Finally walking out of the dressing room, confronting both Kristoff and Olaf wearing a grey tuxedo that look rather tight on Elias.

"See it's not that bad." Kristoff remarked.

"The suit is killing me." Elias objected.

"It's just for tonight." Olaf pleaded.

"Fine." Elias sighed.

"Let's go!" Kristoff invited.

The trio walked over to the door of the ballroom. Kristoff anxiously opened the door, there they were startled by the jam-pack crowd. The ball room was filled with men, women and children waiting anxiously for their beloved queen, and princess.

Suddenly, Kristoff was bulled by his friendly reindeer, Sven who gave him a loving lick.

"Woo there buddy take it easy." As Kristoff got up, a rumble of medium size rocks gathered around Kristoff and climbed on one another hugging Kristoff.

"What the?" Elias was bewildered.

"Trolls" Olaf giggled.

The rocks jumped both as their body parts sprang out.

"Kristoff how's my son?" Boulda asked inspecting Kristoff.

"Son?" Elias surprised.

"I'm fine mother." Kristoff moaned.

"I insist." Boulda carried on inspecting his son.

Elias was wandering in the memory lane of his conscious. He strolled down the lane remembering every sweet moments of his life with his mother.

"Are you alright Elias?" Olaf tugged his Elias's tuxedo like a little child.

"Nothing… It's just nothing." Elias gave a bitter smile in reply.

Another rock rolled to Kristoff as it popped out.

"How is Anna?" Grandpabbie questioned.

"She's fine." Kristoff smiled.

"So, who is this?" Boulda nudge Kristoff leg.

"I am Elias, friend of Kristoff and it's a pleasure to meet you all." Elias stepped forward answering the question.

"Oh… do you happen to know the queen of this kingdom?" Boulda asked.

"You mean Elsa?"

"Yes, do you have a relationship with her?" Boulda asked curiously.

"I don't get you." Elias was confused.

"Uh… oh there are there the girls." Kristoff interrupted.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle." Kai announced.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Kai announced.

They both stride across the hall boldly showing their beauty to the people of Arendelle.

The trio walked before Anna and Elsa, gawked. Anna and Elsa giggled.

"You both look amazing." Kristoff complimented.

"Thanks." Elsa and Anna said in unison.

"Uh…shall we get this party started?" Anna awkwardly asked.

"Oh yes…Anna do the honors." Elsa said.

"Let the party commence." Anna declared.

The ballroom lit up in cheers of joy, dancing and happiness. Sven snatched Olaf's carrot nose as Olaf raced after Sven.

"Come on Kristoff let's have some fun." As Anna grabbed Kristoff and swung him across the hall.

"Alright, you go ahead, I'll get some drinks." Kristoff nervously said.

Both Anna and Kristoff disappeared walking in different directions.

Elias is tortured by the tuxedo trying to loosen his neck collar like a madman. Elsa notices and giggles.

"How good you look in this suit." Elsa said trying to hold in her laughter.

"I couldn't say the same about you in that dress. Elias smirked.

They both burst into laughter, Elias picked a lovely scent in the air, following it until he finds a row of golden platters that had dark-caramel chocolate neatly lined. Elias grabbed two and brought them over to Elsa. As Elias was about to eat a piece of chocolate, he received a smack from Elsa.

"My permission." Elsa interrupted.

"Uh…come on… your majesty may I have some chocolate please?" Elsa patiently asked, Elsa nodded in reply.

Elias dived into the chocolate stuffing his mouth and stomach, Elsa watched in shock. Elsa paused as Elias offered a piece to Elsa to her. Elsa gladly accepted.

Elsa indulged into the chocolate feeling the creaminess closing her eyes. Elsa slowly opened her eyes to see anxious Kristoff.

"May I ask you something?" Kristoff looked impatient.

"Go on."

"I wanted to propose to Anna and I wanted your blessing." Kristoff pulled out the ring that he traded earlier.

Both Elsa and Elias eyes widened. Suddenly Elias started choking as he pounded his relentlessly, puking out a piece of chocolate but quickly swallowing it back.

"Oh Krristoff, you don't have to ask my blessing right now, go find Anna." Elsa wrapped her fingers around Kristoff's closing it tight.

Kristoff glided swiftly across the ballroom searching for Anna. Elsa spotted a stranger dressed in a black coat which had icy pattern tattooed on it; she was surprised with his winter white hair yet he didn't show any signs of oldness even though he had a long walking cane. He looked. He had striking resemblance with Elias.

"How old do you reckon this man is?" Elsa turned to Elias, who was tired after gasping for air.

"I reckon 97 years old to say the least after you." Elias smirked. Elsa only gave a sinister look at Elias.

Kristoff swiftly cut through the crowd, accidentally Kristoff bumped into a 13 year old boy as he tripped backwards. Kristoff quickly apologised and rushed off. He had reached the balcony and saw patiently standing there.

"It's great isn't it?" Anna asked.

"What is?"

"Life." Anna breathed.

"Do you know what else is great?" Kristoff knelt down.

"What is?" Anna was curios.

"You, Anna and I just wanted to tell you that…that-" Kristoff scoured for the ring in his pocket, but couldn't find it.

"That I'm the most beautiful woman in the world?" Anna guessed.

"No." Kristoff was still searching.

"What?!"

"Excuse me for a minute." Kristoff ran back downstairs, as Anna counted from 60.

* * *

Kristoff scuttled downstairs trying to find Elsa and Elias, there were both drinking.

"I think I've lost it." Kristoff told them, Elias spewed out the water choking again.

"You don't say?" Elsa said.

"I think I will go to the bathroom." Elias said, but they were too busy searching for the ring.

"Where is the bathroom?" Elias murmured to himself.

"Oh there it is." Elias stepped in, he washed his face exhausted

Elias walked out as he bumped into the stranger that Elsa pointed earlier.

"I'm so sorry." The stranger apologized.

"No worries bro." Elias gave a smile.

Something popped into the stranger, as he called for Elias, but he was long gone, Elias stepped as he saw both Kristoff and Elsa still searching.

"Any luck?" Elias asked.

"Nope." Elias replied.

"What luck?" Anna whispered.

"Nothing." As all three of them abruptly halted their search.

"What are you doing here Anna?" Kristoff asked nervously.

"I was very parched."

There was a sudden rumble in the ground. The doors flung open flying across the hall, Elsa thankfully froze them before hitting anyone.

"People get back and hide." Elsa commanded. The people scattered behind Elsa deeper into the castle.

Elias and Elsa backed themselves as Elsa equipped herself with an ice sword. Elsa could hear the invisible enemy swaying amidst the wind. Elias was the first to be hit, by the upper arm leaving a nasty cut.

Elsa was still scanning for the enemy. Luckily Elsa blocked the attack, but her ice sword had broken. Without any time to make another one, Scarecrow had already shown himself to Elsa, exposed and ready to kill.

**Meanwhile…**

Anna and Kristoff were ducking down for their lives behind a flipped table. Shots were raining on them like hell. The next move would decide their fate.

The shots stopped as they heard the crossbow cocking, meaning Marko was close. Marko aimed his crossbow at Kristoff and Anna who were cowering in fear.

"Ahhhhh!" a tarzan yell came from the side, as Sven rammed Marko in chest. Marko managed to shoot through Olaf taking out his carrot nose. Marko slammed into the wall knocking out unconscious because of the immense impact.

"Sven run boy…run away!" Kristoff commanded. Sven groaned in refusal but Kristoff gave a serious look. Sven galloped away bringing Olaf out of the danger.

Marshall sniffed the air with pride as he stepped in of what was left of the ballroom, Jax and Furia followed behind.

"Ah…the smell of fear." Marshall chuckled evilly.

Just near Marshall, a little boy was curled up in a ball whimpering. Marshall walked closer to the child, with a murderous intention.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Kristoff cried as he ran up to Marshall. Kristoff curled his fist aiming it at Marshall's face.

With only a 270 degree turn Marshall countered attack by giving an immense blow to the chest. This hurdled Kristoff across the hall crashing into a shelf of books.

"Kristoff!" Anna shrieked, shocked with the raw power that could take out a man such as Kristoff. This caught Marshall's attention he only gave an evil smirk as he turned to Anna.

Elsa opened her eyes. She was still alive! That was a nice surprise.

The stranger had save her by using his walking stick to block the attack. The stranger unsheathe a sword from the stick trying out a stab. They both lashed attacks endlessly at each other, both outwitting one another. On the other hand Elsa handed Elias help.

It was going on for long enough the stranger, took the chance and chopped Scarecrow's arm clean off.

Marshall stepped closer to Anna, who tripped harshly as she scuttled backwards. She met the wall, Kristoff was only a few meters away. He grabbed something, a book. It was pretty thick but light enough to throw. Kristoff gathered the remaining strength in him, as he threw the book which landed on Marshall's face. The book then dropped into Marshall's hand, as he paused to read a page.

"I don't believe it." Marshall gasped.

Walking out the group gathered, with Jax bringing Marko on his shoulder.

"We don't need this kingdom, I have something better."

The chaos had died down,

"Anna?" Elsa called out.

"Elsa?!" Anna replied.

They both ran to each other, hugging so lovingly. Elias stood up hurt, covering the cut on his upper arm and relieved that there still alive and breathing.

The concern citizens of Arendelle were worried of what was happening.

"What happened?" someone asked.

"It's just fine, only a minor setback." Elsa assured.

Two rocks rolled up to Kristoff, as Boulda and Grandpabbie popped out.

"What happened?" Grandpabbie asked.

"We were attacked by a small group of people." Kristoff answered.

"We were lucky that we survived, barely." Elias said while covering his gash.

"Ooh that's nasty…here let me patch you up." Boulda said.

"How did you get that?" Kristoff asked.

"I got hit, but I got lucky when someo-" Elias scanned the room for the stranger who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello.. my name is Felix I am a captain of the Kingdom of Dansk." Felix introduced.

"Thanks for saving me Felix." Elias said.

"There's no need, for thanking I was just doing my job."

"They're gone now there is nothing to worry about." Kristoff sighed.

"The people who attacked us will be back." Elsa jumped in, with Anna by her side.

"I have to thank Kristoff for saving me." Anna gave a hug to Kristoff.

"How did you save her?" everybody asked.

"One word… book." Kristoff answered shocked with his own answer.

"Impossible… what kind of book?" Felix intrigued.

"I can't really remember." Kristoff starched his temple.

"I want to know who dared to barge I into my kingdom like some madman, then leave just like that just because of a book. If this book brings more danger to Arendelle then I must find out!" Elsa sternly declared.

"The only way is find out is to tap into Kristoff's mind." Grandpabbie suggested.

"Then do it!"

**Hello everybody that is chapter 5…I know the story is a bit slow, but bear with me I'm making a new story. Coming soon at the end of February or March. It is about me and my brother who get sucked into Frozen, literally smack middle. Now we have make tough decisions, decisions that could change the movie. It will coming out soon.**

**As always thanks for reading, **_**Sven.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The adventure begins

"So are you ready?" Grandpabbie asked.

"Yes I'm so ready." Kristoff was pumped, trying not to show any fear.

"You're scared." Elias said.

"No I'm not." Kristoff protested.

"Can just get on with it!" Elsa yelled.

Kristoff knelt down as Grandpabbie walked up and tapped both his hands on Kristoff's temple. Grandpabbie closed his eyes in concentration, as he traveled into Kristoff's mind. Grandpabbie backed away in shivering in fear.

"What is it?" Elias took hold of Grandpabbie. Everyone ran up to Grandpabbie.

"It's the…the Raven gate." Grandpabbie stood up.

"Raven gate?" Elsa said in awe.

"Once there was a sorcerer, driven by madness he was intent on destroying the world, using the Raven gate that he created." Grandpabbie animated as everyone sat down in awe.

"But he was killed by a noble warrior; he brought peace to the world but sadly not to himself." A handsome man appeared as he drastically changed into a hideous man, wearing dark, old and ragged amour that was coated in dark magic.

"He was cursed to prevent anyone from grasping the power of the Raven gate, even after his death some say he is still lurking in the shadows guarding the gate." Grandpabbie ended.

"We must get to Marshall." Felix said.

"Yes we're going on an adventure!" Anna and Olaf hooted.

"We...oh no, me and my family are not going with you." Elsa protested.

"Me too." Elias raised his hands.

"Elsa we must go, this includes Arendelle and I would not stop at anything to protect our home from harm's way." Anna encouraged Elsa, as she wrapped her fingers around Elsa's.

"Alright, but Elias you're coming with us too." Elsa pointed to him.

"What?" Elias didn't want to do anything with this.

"Woo head rush." Kristoff had awoken.

"Elsa before you go, you need a map." Grandpabbie said.

"Do you have one?"

"No but I have something better." Grandpabbie showed a wooden flute that had beautiful carvings on it.

"This will take you there, you only need the right song, and I only need a volunteer so I can put it into someone's mind." Grandpabbie looked at everyone, but nobody would dare. Grandpabbie then looked at Kristoff.

"Oh no, not again." Kristoff rejected.

"I'll do it." Elias willingly stepped forward.

With a wave of his hand a flow of magic flew inside Elias's mind.

"Let's get packing!" Anna squealed as she shot off, everyone else followed.

"Elsa." Grandpabbie called.

"Yes."

"I sense something powerful in Elias, something longing to be released, keep an eye on him Elsa." Grandpabbie advised pointing to Elias who was chasing Olaf happily.

"I will Grandpabbie." Elsa replied.

"So a new adventure begins."

**So what do you think?**

**As always leave a review and thank you for watching,**

_**Seven.**_


End file.
